


Dogma and the Flying Pizza

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: Inspired by a post soclonely made on tumblr.Dogma does not expect a flying pizza
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Dogma & Anakin Skywalker, Dogma & CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, Dogma & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dogma and the Flying Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post ( https://soclonely.tumblr.com/post/642775467238244353/hear-me-out-fives-and-echo-flying-through-the-sky ) on tumblr and then my mind gears started turning, and this masterpiece is what was born of it.

Dogma looked around at the landscape in front of him. There were mountains in the distance, and a forest between him and the mountains. He was standing in a clearing in the forest. 

The sky was pink, but an unnatural kind of pink, the kind on neon signs. The clouds were silver sandwiches. The trees had yellow bark and the leaves looked like cotton candy, and the mountains were orange with lime green spots. A jackalope with blue and purple fur hopped in front of him. It nibbled on grass the color of a ripe watermelon. The red part. 

Suddenly a shadow was cast upon the clearing. Dogma looked up to see a giant pizza hovering in the sky. Cheese was dripping off of it like a leaky faucet. Fives and Echo waved down at him from the pizza. 

“Hey, Dogma!” Fives yelled. “Do you want some cheese?” 

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Dogma shouted back. “IT’S AGAINST THE REG MANUAL!”

Fives and Echo nodded at each other. They disappeared from the edge of the pizza, then came back with a giant ball of cheese. 

They dropped it, right above Dogma. 

“No no no no no!” said Dogma, but it was too late. The cheese had fallen. 

Dogma looked at himself, covered with cheese, and sighed. He reached up to his eyes and pulled off the VR goggles he’d been wearing. 

Now he was standing in the VR training room with Fives and Echo, who were shaking with laughter. 

“You can’t reprogram the VR goggles to show a candy wonderland with giant flying pizzas!” exclaimed Dogma. “They’re for training purposes only!”

“Oh, but you can’t prove it was us,” said Fives. He and Echo ran for the mess hall. 

“I’LL TELL THE GENERAL ABOUT THIS!” shouted Dogma after them. 

Later, when Dogma had told General Skywalker about what Fives and Echo had done, he did not get the reaction that he was expecting. 

Anakin shook with laughter. “They really did that?” He wiped a tear from his eye. “Oh, I’m so proud. They gotta help me prank Obi-Wan next time he works with us.”


End file.
